


This is how we live... And we kind of manage.

by Devian



Series: Off and On Court with Her. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Angst, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Love, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fucked Up, Gentle Sex, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Just a bit on chapter 3, Love Confessions, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sex in public toilets, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Squirt - Freeform, Sugawara Mom, Temperature Play, Toxic love, Unrequited Love, Wet & Messy, angsty, just a bit, just a little bit, not issues keep calm, oikawa is a pro at sex, reader is such a naughty woman, they know about each others existence in bed, what's the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devian/pseuds/Devian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yeah, tags aren't too precise... Well.</p><p>" Reader is a university student who shares an apartment with four incredible boys. Each of them have an special tempo in bed and Reader knows all of them. Isn't it great how can the three of them manage to keep in control their feelings even though Reader-chan knows about them? "</p><p>AKA how each of them play off court with you.</p><p>#11/04/16 UPDATE: I created a  <a href="http://imaginethehaikyuuguys.tumblr.com/ask">Tumblr</a>, yes, for Haikyuu!! Imagine situations (I guess I could also accept headcanons). I will write anything you want, for free, just ask. I'm new to this so I might be a bit slow and maybe not that good but hey, I would try anything for my baes. NSFW PERFECTLY FINE, I WORK VERY WELL WITH IT. (Sorry for the spam, whoops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Almost" — Bokuto's Stamina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there may be a bit of plot behind all of this porn, BUT ONLY BEHIND AND JUST A BIT.
> 
> " On how Bokuto and you try to make it quick but it lasts for more than what you expected. Oikawa gets jealous and runs, Suga is such a mum with everyone and Kuroo likes to maintain witty conversations through shouts... Just like you."

Bokuto was definitely a hard person to deal with: It wasn't that he was easily angered or that he was shy; just the opposite. The thing about him was that he needed someone who praised him, like, for anything. It wasn't that difficult to discover that this man had a praise kink when it came to sex. It wasn't that hard to discover he had the hots for you, it wasn't difficult to imagine that you two would end as sex buddies.

* * *

Bokuto's technique would be a... Seven, yeah, sharp seven. His stamina a perfect ten... What was wrong in him? One had to think too much about it because it wasn't that easy. He had a very fit body, INCREDIBLE arms which I loved to scratch when he pounded inside me and we were facing each other... Yeah the only bad thing about this owl was the constant attention he needed which made sex a bit irritating until he was reaching the climax.

It was sometimes more difficult than others to understand what was going on between you two. I mean, it didn't had a real name. and neither of us had the necessity to make it _a something_.

It was a bit scary on his side because he felt something strong towards you and it didn't only happened when having sex; at first it was only between classes, talks at night and it gradually evolved to something stronger which didn't had anything to do with sex: Love.

— They are-They are going to come soon —. I slightly moan. He bites my neck with force and I moan again; he laughs —. Kou, I'm being serious here. You know how angry and annoying Tooru was last time we were making out.

— Ohohoho? Are we only going to make out?

He hides his face in the crook of my neck and sucks. He knows how much I love it and doesn't hesitate to simply bite it. Bokuto again smirks against my skin and I unconsciously smile while doing this. It feels good to feel him above me; the feeling of being covered by someone did really feel warm and secure. I arch my back and he uses that moment to strip off my blouse.

— You know how much did that... Er, piece of cloth suited you? Because it really did. — Can't help but laugh at his confusion of clothes.  _The thing is it's made of cloth right?_

Both of his hands rests on my hips and slowly ascends. His hands are rough and wild like an animal contemplating his prey. I love it: Before things get wild, Bokuto would always look at me like a precious jewel before... Messing it up. He would caress all of my body when we had time and just sometimes look at me. It was embarrassing but I loved the way Bokuto smirked and smiled in a cocky way whenever he looked at my body as if he was proud.

— We don't have time today Kou, cut the crap — He opens my legs and I just sink in the bed.

— Are you worried that Baka-Tooru will found us? — You gasp for air when you feel his tongue in your stomach. The contact takes you by surprise and Bokuto laughs. Nevertheless he continues licking down until he reaches your pants —. Last time we were having sex but I think he will be more jealous when he finds that I'm going to eat you so good you will be screaming my name as if I were killing you.

I blush at his words and want to reply with something witty but he presses against my clit. The trousers are so annoying right now but Bokuto seems to have fun without removing them at all. There is only one way to make him act:

— Bokuto your hands are so skilled... _Oh fuck!_ When you press like that it feels so good — The moans that are with each sentence aren't  _too_ fake. You can  _hear_ his smile — I can't imagine how good will I feel when you get  _cloooooser_ to me... I feel like I might cum almost immediately...

Keyword: Almost.

The effect it's almost immediate. He unbuttons the pants and tosses them off to somewhere in the room. He eats me with the underwear between his mouth and my wet clit and he can't help but laugh again at his  _very skilled hands_ which have caused... This state. 

— Well, well, you are so wet now... Your cute panties are so damp, but it isn't only my doing... Damn you taste good, really good — He continuously says praising me although most times it's the other way around. The words from before must have really been a boost to his confidence.

— When you lick me like that I can't help but get like this Kou — I purr as if it were the most normal thing. And it is between us. Is this dirty talking? Or is it just a praise kink? Aren't they kind of the same? — When you do it so good I get this wet for you... Your tongue is so good when you eat me I think I will melt...

That's not entirely true... The one who really makes it good it's **Tooru**. He really must have a lot of practice in his teen days of high school because when he does it oh, you seriously are capable of cumming in seconds.

Bokuto continues licking above the cloth and only when I arch my back again getting to the edge - not really at the border but with pleasure starts the panting - he removes this last part. While I turn around and get on my fours he tosses his clothes off and quickly takes a condom out of the nightstand table drawer. He of course knows where they are without the necessity of looking but after putting it on he stops and glares at the piece of wood. I turn around and see that he is pouting.

Internally I roll my eyes.

— What's wrong _**now**_? — The irritation on my voice is almost noticeable. Again: Almost. Have to be careful with what I say to him.

— Last time we did it the pack was almost full... — Oh shit. _Not this now, please_. — Don't I satisfy you enough? 

When he asks it, you could barely hear it. Shit, he's losing it.

— Koutarou, you know that I don't... I'm not attached to you —. The words hurt him but it would be worse to hide it. The mood is almost gone because his cockiness has lower a lot. I click my tongue — But I really do love doing it with you... You are incredible in bed.

My lips search for Bokuto's and he reluctantly accepts them. I give him pecks and he corresponds it little by little until I rest my forehead against his.

— Your stamina is amazing — I slowly start to praise: — I love... I love when you bite me. I love your fingers and when your tongue licks all of my body... I love when we do it slowly and you make me cum multiple times before you finally do... But please, now — The tone of my voice sounds like desperate — Now I need you to enter and fuck me brutally. I need you to make me cum before they come, oh, please, Kou...

No more foreplay: He just moves the cloth aside and enter me in one go. I arch my back more if possible taken by surprise and scream because he is moving too fast.

— H-Hold on! I know I said that but-

— Cut the crap, you told me to do it, and I'm doing it — He moans in my ear; he bites it and I clamp onto him because my ears are totally my weak spot. Fortunately Bokuto decides not to follow that way but to ram inside of me again and again — Isn't this what you want? My stamina and my fingers?

He takes my chest and elevates it until my back is touching his torso. He's hot, his breathing is irregular and his heart is beating fast. Bokuto takes both of my wrists into his hand and forces me to move my hips while he slows down; I need to catch his speed.

His free hand meanwhile pinches both of my buds and I moan out of pleasure and a bit of pain. He's being too rough but that's just so like him. I don't care at all, in fact I love when he gets wild. 

The free hand mentioned before rubs my clit while ramming inside of me and I reach my peak in a second causing me to scream his name and moans.

— BOKU---TO!!! — When I cum he stops for a second just how I love it and gives me time to be myself again. Although I'm a panting mess he kisses my right cheek and slowly takes his speed again.

In our second round is more difficult for me to reach my peak but when he makes us look at the mirror which is hanged in the door I feel the pleasure in the lower part of my stomach. Bokuto is moaning my name like no tomorrow and I know he's close,  _but not enough to come yet._

I cum for second time when he frees my hands and he plays with my nipples, pinching them and making them hard again in the rough way Bokuto knows. I rest my head in the mattress for a second: Then he takes my ass and raises it up. 

— When you cum you are so cute, oh, you almost mewl and is freaking hot... You clamp down so good in me... I'm going to cum very soon.

It is normally when we are on our third round when he cums because I kind of grip him too hard and become too tight.

— Too much,  _ohfuck_ toomuch — Bokuto quickly says linking both of his arms around my hips and pounding his hips like a dog would do.

I'm a mess by the time he says it and can feel myself on the edge of cumming just by hearing his voice in my ear. I feel too weird by now and I-I don't know how to control all of the emotions overflowing. I can't moan or scream anymore I just can screech for him to make me cum once again, oh, please, once more.

— SHITSHITSHIT — He shouts. Suddenly he changes his angle and hits it,  _right there._ Immediate release, I shout his name and as the mess I am, my hands search for something to hold while the pleasure devours all of me. The pleasure, the angle, oh, it's damn fantastic and I couldn't have released at a better moment because that's what he needs to cum and hide his head in my neck.

It's a kind of guttural growl but I know he has cummed when he drops all of his weight on my back. I feel the legs so weak that I immediately give up and sink into the bed; he quickly rolls so as not to crush me and I slightly smile.

— Fantastic... How much did it take us?

— AN OIKAWA WHICH HAS SLAMMED THE DOOR AS SOON AS HE GOT INSIDE AND HEARD BOTH OF YOU _DOING THE DO_ AND TWO TEAS FOR SUGA AND I, PAIR OF SCREAMERS.

It's Kuroo's voice and well, I know I kind of _fucked up._

I huff in annoyance and roll on the bed to get up.

Regret in a moment: My legs give up.

I guess being on fours really made them weak. Kou immediately gets up and asks if I'm okay and I can hear Suga and Kuro are silent as well.

— Completely just... The position, you know I feel them numb.

He cockily smiles.

— I CAN JUST FEEL FROM HERE BOKUTO'S SMILE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE DON'T BOOST UP HIS EGO — Kuroo shouts again from downstairs. Are Suga and him in the living room?

— SUGAAAAAA, WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO TAKE SOME CLOTHES FOR ME, PLEASE MY DEAR? — Another try to get up. Yep, it can work like this... Or so I think but manage to maintain the stability thanks to the wall.

A sigh, and moments later someone coming up from the stairs. Bokuto huffs as he turns around in bed sulking something like _pi_ _llow talk,_ but either way, taking one of Kou's shirts and putting on again my underwear, I wait for Sugawara to come with a towel in hand and some clean clothes.

— MOM SUGA TO THE RESCUE.

— WILL YOU SHUT UP KUROO?! 

— I WASN'T THE ONE SHOUTING MINUTES AGO, DARLING — My face reddens a bit as I see Suga exiting my room with some clothes in hand and a fluffy towel.

 **—** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, MY DADDY?

— HAAAAAH? CALLING ME OLD, BRAT?! SUGA WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN OBEY HER?!

Sugawara reaches Bokuto's door and handles everything with a bitter smile. I sigh and he raises both hands as if saying "Take it easy, okay?". He is a bit hurt, I know it, but it isn't as if I haven't heard them having sex with another girl in the house. They just happened to found us today, we already know **the rules.**

— Are you going to have dinner with us? — He quietly asks. Suga's voice always calms you because he is not shouting 24/7 as the boys. He is optimistic and a kind of glue to the house, the mom which takes care of everyone, including his little girl, to say I.

— I think so, but I will take a shower and look for Oikawa. He must have run to Iwaizumi's arms so I... I will call for him.

He nods and I head for the bathroom.

— NO PERVERTS ALLOWED — Is what I shout before closing the door.

— Is that green light for Suga then? — Kuroo's tongue is  _wonderful_ today.

— DADDY, STOP — It cames out of my throat as a seven year old high pitched tone.

I can hear Bokuto's and Suga's laughs. Eventually Kuroo imitates them and finally, let the water run in the shower.

_It's difficult to live with this boys but I kind of manage sometimes._

Now, what was it with Tooru...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't help but wonder what angst hiddens behind all the porn.


	2. " Always? " — Oikawa's technique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA "How talented Oikawa is when it comes to your body. You both have sex in a public toilet of the university. Is supposed to be a quicky (quickie?) but it lasts longer than what you expect." He is a bit childish and there is a bittttt of angst but is mostly porn (although I feel like at first it had even a bit of plot :0)".  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden second person change! It's more comfortable for me, and I hope for everyone too.  
> I would love if you would be so kind to write in the comments which version did you like the most as there's going to be two more parts to this serie!

A hot shower can do miracles, and you know it. As you stretch your legs in Iwaizumi's door waiting for him to open, you start to think what could convince Oikawa this time.

_We had a lot of exams. Didn't hear you were coming back until minutes ago, and as a plus..._

Too long, he will be sulking when you finish.

_You know, we also do that kind of stuff and Bokuto deals with it._

_" But we went out for months, (Y/n)-chan. **It's not the same.** "_

And he is right, it isn't.

Hajime opens and you are caught in an awkward position, bending your knees and slightly bouncing on them for them to completely stretch out.

— Err, hello — He smirks when you get up so quickly and you also do so. He invites you with his hand to enter and just points up: Oikawa must be in Iwa's room —. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but I have to deliver a project and as I have the house for myself... Shitty Oikawa...

— Of course, no problem; it's my fault anyway — You bow and quickly smile — I won't take much time, I promise. He must be hungry.

— He entered like a hurricane, took some chips and went upstairs without saying anything —. Iwaizumi leans on the door frame —. I somehow imagined it had something to do with you so I preferred not to ask because he wouldn't stop complaining.

— Sorry again.

He makes a sign with his hand that means it's nothing, but it really is. You sigh and slowly climb up the stairs until you reach Hajime's room. You knock on the door and you hear a sulk that must be something like "come on in".

The room is not very big: A desk, a bed, a wardrobe and a TV which is on. Oikawa is watching a show that you know nothing about but he seems really into the story. His back is facing you.

— Iwa-chan would have just entered the room and screamed at me for messing up his room —. He simply states. Oh, he knows it's you —. What do you want? Thought you were busy with Bokuto-kun.

You roll your eyes.

— Suga is making dinner and we should get going. It's going to be cold and we are going to be scolded **_again_**.

Oikawa stops munching his chips and you know you have taken his interest.

— Remember last time we skipped dinner and we didn't notified it?

Slowly you advance to where he is and you crouch behind him; you rest your chin in his shoulder and he stops eating and watching TV.  You wait some minutes in silence until he finally decides to speak but before it you remember.

This is something that happened in the past too. Well, you both were in his bedroom and everything was darker but it was... Yeah, when he first lost against Shiratorizawa... He was so... He wasn't himself. But you were there for him and he embraced you like the most precious jewel in the world. It was the first time you cheated on someone and also the last. He just needed someone to hold on in that moment and you were just... You were there. He held you that evening and it was almost as if he wanted to crush you too but it didn't matter because your crush was **holding** you.

— It was after that bad grade of yours —. Tooru slowly starts. You smile and snuggle in his neck. He reluctantly rests his head against yours —. You were so down I just had to take you out and have some fun. I know it's difficult for you after you worked so hard so I... I just had to. Kuroo shouted afterwards because they waited an hour for us.

You nod when you feel his chest move of laughter. Your lips are pressed against his neck and he purrs in delight. Slowly you suck his skin and he melts in your arms.

— I love when you make hickeys on me. It's so damn sexy — _It's like you mark me as yours for once._ He of course can't say that but thinking internally is not something prohibited.

Oikawa's feelings are quite easy to understand but it would be the best if you both decide to not talk about it. I mean it would be awkward for weeks - and the fact that you both share the same house wouldn't help at all. You both have issues to resolve but... Maybe it's better to let time pass and just let it be.

Yeah, that should make it.

— If you start I won't stop... — He whispers moving his neck to give you more space to suck and mark. He's still smiling, but you stop —. Whaaa? That's teasing!

— It's Iwa's room! Come on, we should return home, I don't want to mess things more for Hajime. Think about him too, please.

He kisses you and you melt.

Tooru turns around and makes you sit on his lap for a second before opening his eyes and stopping the kiss. He kisses your neck and slowly ascends from it to your lips, minimum pecks. It's cute, romantic and it makes you feel loved. Everything that Tooru did made you felt good with yourself, loved and like someone saw you as a woman. It wasn't like Bokuto didn't, or Kuroo or Suga.

Bokuto... He saw you like a sex buddy. A funny one, a sis that he could fuck. (Okay, that sounded a bit weird BUT THE CONCEPT IS CLEAR, RIGHT?).

Kuroo... Was like a predator eating his prey. He left marks and everything behind, he treated you rough and you fucking loved it. It was difficult to describe what he made you felt, because in reality sex with Kuroo was just that, sex, but it wasn't funny either serious. It was pleasure, it was... Intense, yeah, that would be a good description.

Suga was a mommy that took you always slowly, with care, never being rough. He was your first man... If something, he would be closest representation of what Oikawa made you felt when you were in his arms.

Tooru did just... He was the one who discover your sexuality in all its senses. He was the one who made you do the most embarrassing things in bed, and the first man who overstimulate you ever. Under his hands you were something different, like a woman in all its plenitude. It was different, slightly better, because he was so experienced and skilled... A bit childish in times like this, but it was all forgiven when it came to bed matters.

—  _Do you really love me, (Y/n)? I do, I will always._

_— Always is a strong word, Tooru._

_— But I really do! And I know you also do it! I-It was only once, I promise, it felt like nothing to me, I can tell you, i-it was-_

_— You are repeating yourself over and over. I-It's okay._

You get up from his lap when you remember it in a moment. It's more intense than what a normal flashback is. It freezes you and Oikawa looks for your eyes.

— Can we have a quicky? —. He whispers getting up. You take his hand in yours and drag him with you —. Please?

A smile. Some puppy eyes. 

It's all it takes to convince you in seconds.

— First let's head home.

Tooru reluctantly nods and you both get downstairs. You wave a goodbye and Oikawa loudly shouts a "THANK YOU IWA-CHAN". 

* * *

— P-Please!  _OhpleaseohpleaseOikawa..._ — Your chants are a bliss for him. The grip you are making on the toilet leaves your knuckles in an almost white color. 

— Not yet — He playfully answers. You wiggle your hips in an attempt to get more friction from his tongue but it's useless. Tooru is firmly taking your buttocks and spreading them apart, licking your clitoris and sometimes your anal hole. It's hard not to scream of pleasure when he presses your thumb inside of your butt hole. He has lick it so well there's almost no pain or any uncomfort inside. The most embarrassing thing is hearing how he slurps eagerly whenever he separates his mouth from you, like you are dropping so much he can't handle it.

— I'm seriously going t-OHSHIT — Your back arches and you can't help but let a pained gasp escape your mouth. 

You are seriously dying inside, he's keeping you at the edge and it's the worst because you feel like you will cum in any moment but he doesn't let you. He's having fun, maybe too much.

— Oh please, Tooru, _ohpleasepleasePLEASE I don't want to cum without you! —_ Mouth completely opened and looking at the roof of one of the university bathrooms near your house. Shit your legs are trembling and he laughs, taking a bite of your right buttock. You scream and Tooru harshly slaps your butt.

— Quiet, geez, you don't want to be found, right? And maintain your hips high, am I asking too much?

— YES YOU ARE! — A cry, a plead; you don't know what it is anymore.

And then he unzips his pants, it's one of the most wonderful things ever heard.

You feel a kind of tickling in your stomach, a lot of excitement building up and that is going to be released soon.

He breaks the package of the condom in a moment and puts it on. _Security first, always._ You both have a career to finish.

The tip of his cock is pressed against your clitoris, rubbing it and you feel just on the edge in that moment. And when you think he is killing you inside, he changes the position of it and presses a little bit higher. He enters you at once and lets a strangled moan. You immediately cum without letting him move at all.

— SHIT YOU ARE GOING TO... IN HALVE! MY COCK, SHIT, TOO TIGHT.

Sticking out your tongue you just can moan and stay still.

— I-I-It is your fault! It was supposed to be a quicky, Tooru motherfucker! — Heavy breathing — I'm sure they don't... Believe I'm still convincing you. They know, they sure all know.

— Great then.

He slams into you once and you cling onto him. 

— Please, relax, if not we are going to be hours here... — Oikawa moans asking for you to stop gripping him so much. You nod as you can.

— It was... Meant to be a quicky...! — I barely say. I move my hips trying to accommodate myself. He stays still for some seconds before again moving and I am capable of following his pace after some more slams — You do it... So well, Tooru... I may come in seconds...

He takes your hips with brute force and moves, and moves, and moves. Ramming inside, moaning in your ear, leaning on your back and casually biting it. I constantly moan and as I'm being too loud, Tooru puts his hand on my mouth to muffle it. I 

— Shit, SHUT UP LITTLE BITCH! — Oh, now is when Oikawa is not being himself. The pace he imposes is brutal and I cum again. He cums with me as I'm taking him so hard inside — SHIT I LOVE YOU, OH, I LOVE YOU (Y/n)!!

When he screams and gives that final slam he squeezes both of your legs with more force than you can imagine, leaving bruises behind, you are sure... The pained moan reverberates in your head for sometime and you just stay still until he stops cumming in the condom.

You both are breathless and can't move in any possible way. Only your pants are heard among the walls.

Tooru is the first to move and to get up. He zips up his pants and urges you to move.

— Dear, we have to get out if we don't want to be kicked.

— Oikawa, you are seriously a son of a bitch, I CAN'T MOVE NOW.

He sighs and with a slight slap on your butt puts your panties on again and lower your skirt. It's so hot, it feels so good the post climax moment... You only wish you had a pillow to sleep on now. You don't want to move.

— Do you really feel that good now? — He teases you with a smirk.

With a groan, he takes you in his arms and with some effort you both get out of the bathroom. Fortunately there is no one outside at these hours of the night, and that's when you realize you've been inside with him for almost an hour.

— Yeah I do... I'm tired.

When you are at the door you ask him to let you walk, because if not everyone will notice... But by now they must be more than angry with you both.

— Where were you both are this hours? — It's the first thing you hear when you enter. 

Kuroo smiles devilishly and you see Suga is just beside him. Just like  _Mom and Dad._ It's difficult to ignore them but Kuro immediately notices that you are leaning on the door.

— Hey, what happens? — The concern in his eyes is clear and his sight softens.

— She needs to sleep and recover, when she was following me in a vain attempt to stop me she fell to the ground and her legs are hurting.

— I think that her hips are more affected than her legs. Did she literally fell on her hips and not on her legs? — Suga asks furrowing a brow. I move my head and decide to talk on my own.

— Err... I don't know, really. I mean... It just happened so quickly I only remember clearly the pain, sorry.

Kuroo seems more affected than Suga,  _of course_ he is more concerned than him about your hips now. After all you are his _little girl._.. Suga is harder to convince.

Is going to be a long night...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have liked reading it I will be so glad! It's not difficult to leave some kudos, it really means a lot to me, and also some thoughts about anything you want to comment of this chapter! Next part is Kuroo's, and I'm a bit lost although I may have something in mind... Any suggestions are gladly accepted! I will be posting third chapter on Sunday I'm afraid, till then, I hope you enjoy what I write.


	3. New Year's Eve Fall — Kageyama's true feelings, the story behind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm so sorry, like seriously, don't EVEN READ THIS IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST. The final is horrible, and if you were only looking for smut, PWP, I'm sorry, but this chapter is not what you are looking for.  
> I KNOW the fic is only about sex and a bit just a bit of angst, but I had to write this. Actually it has some slight porn bUT THE ANGST IS HORRIBLE.
> 
> I will upload Kuroo's incredible part as soon as I can, I couldn't write anything but this, my mind demanded it to be written and posted.
> 
> " It's New Year's Eve and guess who came back. "  
> Some pillow talk with Tooru which ends in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUSLY, MY ANGST IS HORRIBLE.  
> Again, I'm sorry.

" Jesus, my back hurrrrrrts ".

You groan and look at the ceiling. Right, your room.  _Right, your essays._

No time to waste.

Get up, do yourself a ponytail, aaaand get downstairs. Everything is so quiet you think that maybe and just maybe zombie apocalypse has taken place while you were sleeping and in the rush of the moment they forgot about you.

But it's not that, it's just really early. Bokuto might be jogging or doing some volleyball exercises. If the second case was happening then that might be the reason why Oikawa wasn't clinging on you first thing in the morning. Normally when you both had sex he would sleep with you and wake you up with kisses.

" _What we do is different than what you have with Bokuto, Kuroo and even Sugawara... Right?_ "

He often asked that and it was difficult to imagine that the handsome Tooru had insecurities after you both did it.

Most of the times you asked for a fourth or even fifth round just to confirm it. He would smirk and playfully slid his right index finger down your sensitive back. 

But sometimes you just want to make him happy.

_" Yeah Tooru, is completely different from what they do. Specially from Kuroo. He is just so... Urgh "._

You normally complain a lot of about him to Oikawa. He didn't mind some pillow talk after so many rounds, but a spark of jealousy could be seen whenever you would talk about Tetsurou Kuroo.

" How did you two even hook up? I mean you are incredible and gorgeous but you aren't a social butterfly precisely. And he definitely is. "

Tooru was right. As always.

" So it was the beginning of the course and everything was fucked ".

* * *

" Before I even started living with all of you on my third year - you know how fucked I was in my second year - I broke up with my long distance boyfriend in the first year of my degree, just some months after—"

" Gorgeous, you know I love hearing you talk and ramble when we are on the pillow talk _momentum_ but don't bring Kageyama to our bed, please ".

" Shut up and let me continue!

Some puppy eyes and a kiss.

>> Just some months after finally going out with him and both starting university at different places. Well you know how toxic Tobi _-I mean_ him was for me. But I was sooo in love with him that when he said we should better stop seeing each other I felt I had died.

I tried to contact him for three months, in which I literally fucked half of the university. I was so desperate in New Year's Eve that I thought it was better if I just stayed alone that day.

But I got so drunk I joined the first group of idiotics I saw on the campus. Of course when you see a drunken, half naked girl coming to your arms YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT. There was actually a guy who didn't do it and who strangely resembled me of Kageya-I MEAN HIM, THE LONG DISTANCE BOYFRIEND. And yes, he was Kuroo.

>>  _Nooo, don't look at me like that._ He really seemed like him and I was drunk, okay? So when he took me in his arms and carried me to his dorm I felt like fucking him. Just out of revenge to Kage-FOR FUCKS SAKE TOORU STOP MAKING THAT FACE IT CREEPS ME OUT. The thing was Kuroo and I made it as we heard everyone cheering outside and celebrating New Year's come.

We called it a fling and that was it but I kind of... Had some things with his friends and he also wanted more. I remembered the force he did on my shoulders when biting and the bruises he left on all my body. It felt good as if I was being punished by my promiscuity. He also liked having power but we didn't reached the BDSM relationship.

_"It's something we both want to do right? "_

_" Absolutely " He used to say._

But shit got serious and I confessed to him two months later. I know that when you have that kind of relationship feelings are forbidden... But he was just so... He made me better.

"Shit's getting angsty, (Y/n) " Oikawa laughed. But there was some pain in his eyes. 

"Eeeeither way he rejected me - In a very polite and soft way, I must say, and gave me time to recover. After that we stopped seeing each other and that was about the time I met you again and we started this stuff. Suga came later and Bokuto was the last. We could say Kuroo was something it got me out from  _Him._ "

>> And after it, we met again in New Year's Eve.

* * *

" So this beauties are Eleanor, Rebecca, Chris and (Y/n) ". His loud friend presented them. Kuroo wasn't sure he even knew him but he might be a friend of Bokuto's. He took a look to each of them evaluating their bodies, faces, and first impressions. Who could be the best fling for the night?

It was New Year's night and he wasn't going to spend it alone. But he didn't want to deal with a virgin, not that it was bad, but for the year's start didn't seem right. It was his last fuck before he got into his own studies, please. Oh, maybe he could call Juliane and they could hook up; he didn't know if she was even in the city for the parties, maybe he went back to his village but it may be worth trying—

Wait a moment. He had to talk.

" Just how wonderful can nature be with woman. Genetics are a incredible thing " His flattery was cheap, but no one could resist when he looked at them directly. "The name's Kuroo; the dumb over there is Bokuto, Akaashi is the boring one next to him in silence and this with me is Kaede. The stupid who didn't let you speak for your own is Ryo and Seiji is taking some drinks. " While he spoke he looked at the eyes of the girls. It was important to see how broken each of them was; Kuroo knew well. He stopped when he saw that eyes again.

He noticed the stares after and how uncomfortable the girl felt in that atmosphere. She was with an extremely serious face and used to steal a glance at his sides to catch some guy staring too much. Kuroo finally remembered when Seiji came back with some drinks; the first was to (Y/n).

 _" Geez, she is going to come to New Year's Eve party, FUCKING YES! "_   _One of his friends said after entering the university's gymnasium. Yeah, it was... Ryo?_

_" Who is exactly coming to New Year's Eve party? Oh right, everyone "  Kuroo sarcastically said. No one in university ever thought of spending the night alone... right?_

_" No man, you don't understand. She hates those kind of parties but she is coming because her friend convinced her. Dude, this is great ". Ryo was more of the player type, and he didn't understand how he could have finally fall for someone._

_" But who is it? " Kuroo tried to ask._

_" GUYS GUYS GUYS " Too late, he remembered a very excited Seiji entering the hall and dropping his sports bag with extreme happiness. " My crush is coming to New Year's Eve Party!  W-Well, not that I asked her, just that she was convinced when she heard about the other university coming. It is EXTREMELY important because she doesn't fit into that kind of festive atmosphere and well, it's true that is coming only for Kageyama b-but—"_

_" You can't be possibly talking about_ her...  _Right, bro? " Ryo and Seiji looked at each other and they realized something at the same time._

_He silently nod and Kaede gasped._

_Kuroo was so lost he couldn't bear it anymore._

_" Guys can you please stop eye fucking each other and just say something, I don't get anything you are talking about ". He bluntly said._

_" Oh Jesus Tetsu, it's all about (Y/n). Thought everyone knew her. "_

_" (Y/n) who, because that is a pretty common name. "_

_Everyone looked at him in disbelief and he rolled his eyes._

_" Mother of... ARE YOU SERIOUS? THE GIRL YOU FUCKED ON NEW YEARS PARTY, FUNNY THING. She messed with me—well, seems like the three of us at the same time and... Shit this is awkward. " Kaede finally said._

_" We-we were serious, guys, she agreed once to a date with me. " Ryo finally said after a long silence which left Kuroo reflecting. The girl she fucked on New Years Eve last year...? OH RIGHT RIGHT RIGHT. He wanted to punch himself. There was only one (Y/n) seriously in love with a_  certain _Kageyama._

_But wait. WAIT WAIT WAIT._

_" Tobio is coming to our university?!?! WHY "_

_" I heard he had some seniors from his high school years here and he wanted (more like he was obliged) to visit them before moving to the USA. He has been recruited and this may be his last year in Japan. " Seiji simply answered. Then everyone noticed something. " WAIT, YOU CALLED HIM TOBIO, YOU KNOW TOBIO KAGEYAMA?!?! "_

_" Long story, high school days. " He didn't want to think about that. There were far worse issues to be talked._

" SNAP BACK TETSUROU, YOU ARE FRIGHTENING (Y/n)! " Kaede hit his head and Kuroo knew he was lost in his own thoughts. He apologised immediately.

" Sorry I— Well, more like I couldn't but wonder if you were  _that_ (Y/n)... Remember me? Kuroo—"

" Tetsurou, right " She bluntly cut him. He smirked. " Yeah, I kind of remember you; not too much though ".

He managed to talk with her more and slowly dragged her out of her group of friends and his _own_ group. They talked and talked about classes and how things were going  never mentioning the confession thing. Until, yeah, it was close to midnight when  **they** arrive. Some screams get both of them out of the conversation and they were a bit drunk to be honest. Not to the last year point but he knew it was a bad idea to let her see him.

* * *

_" F-F-FUCK " She arched her back when he stopped moving. Kuroo laughed when he heard (Y/n)'s whimpers and tried to move on her own. He stayed still, managing to keep her in the same place by taking her hips with force. She let out a sexy cried which meant she was so close it felt good. "_ Oh, fuckfuck,  _Kuroo, I seriously need to cum, you can't just—oh my god, you can't just stop fuckingdam—AH " Another gasp; she was totally losing it. It was the first time she was like that and he had to admit it was by far the best experience he has had since that threesome at high school. Another tease round and she was cutely mewling for him... But her insides were too good inside to tease her one more round and he was sure that she was on the fucking edge. Some thrust and she will melt, he thought._

_More or less._

_When he suddenly rammed inside of her she told him to stop,_ but not seriously. _It is that moment of sex when the feelings are too much, the emotions explode inside of you and you can just cling onto that person and wish it will end soon: But in reality you don't. Or something Kuroo had thought since always, until she squirted all over herself and was a trembling mess._

_When he felt the hotness, the liquids all around his cock overflowing and her insides clenching and opening as if it was the vagina of a virgin, he couldn't help but cum loads._

_He rested his cock on her back, far from her entrance and took off the condom, releasing the rest of his fluids on her rear and lumbar. She was panting, shivering and his butt was still in the aire. Kuroo gave a loving kiss to his left bubble and she arched her back a bit more._

_"_ It's okay, I'm here. _"_ _He didn't know at that time that he could have such a hard effect on her._

_" Kageyama " And everything went wrong. She tensed all over and put his hand on her mouth._

_Kuroo didn't knew how to react so he just stopped touching her. Maybe because of the overstimulation and that intimate moment for themselves he triggered some retained thought with what he said; it was the first thing he could think of. After some minutes in silence she finally lower down his butt and without looking at him at all took a towel and some clothes._

_" I'm going to take a shower "_ Normally they would have taken it together. _But Kuroo immediately understood she needed sometime to herself._ "  _You can go if you want to. Feel free to use the other bathroom downstairs if you need one too "._

* * *

 "  **Would you like to take the party somewhere else? "**

It was the only thing he could really offer her. Kuroo could just imagine how much pain she had to bear when she saw him, walking surrounded by his teammates and ex-highschool possible friends. She especially looked at the girl walking beside him; glasses, a bit chubby but with some curves to die for... Strangely, she seemed like (Y/n). He could just imagine how she was dying inside looking at them.

" It's a lame party anyway. We can just lock ourselves in my room and have three non-stop sex days. It would be great to be just with you, (Y/n) ". In a try to make her react and show some affection he embraced her and kissed her hair. In a moment, he could feel of his friends death stares; he wasn't playing fair, he knew about how hard had his friends fall but... But she was broken.

To his surprise, (Y/n) put both of her hands on his chest and separate from him.

" Sounds wonderful, but I have to do something, if you excuse me ".

Right.

She made her way until reaching them and she heard some laughs and happy surprised welcomes. Most of the Karasuno member seemed to remember her still,  _some better than others_ , but her eyes were fixed on him. The girl next to Kageyama introduced herself as  **Maria** , with an slight american accent. Kuroo was surprised to see how cool she played and the  _fake_ warmth in her eyes.

There was a quarter left until the year ended but drinking with friends and everything, in the way he lost (Y/n). Kageyama couldn't be found either, but the girl was still with the Karasuno members... He decided to search in dark and intimate corners but they were nowhere to be found.

" Outside ". He didn't know how, but  _Maria_ got close to him and told him just that. She disappeared after that, and he could just do that, go into the cold of the night.

It had snow that same morning and their campus was truly beautiful. His instinct told him to follow the path which lead to the great university fountain, and in the center, under  the great naked cherry tree, there they were.

He silently leaned on the other side of the trunk; something told him to leave them alone, it was a too intimate scene. But he knew it wouldn't end well and he somehow felt responsible for her in a moment. He had to be when everything was over.

* * *

 

**Every minute seemed like an eternity.**

"... I guess so. How's everything doing? "

" I love my degree. I have food, a house, and I am currently studying what I want ".

" Sounds great ". Kageyama's voice always been neutral, and today wasn't an exception.

" But the thing is I feel empty since first grade. Every night I just can study because I am not able to sleep well; sometimes I see our photos together, and some conversations I have saved from that time. But I haven't been with anyone since you, like seriously ".

Some silence. Finally Kuroo knew why she was so tired and why the eye bags. 

" I was surprised when Sugawara came to talk to me some months ago, I can't remember. Apart from wasting my time, he told me to leave you alone; wasn't it by that time when we tried talking again? Right, how could someone like him know about that. " His tone was cold, blunt and he felt her mouth opening. " It was easy to form the puzzle once he said that. How many, (Y/n)? "

Silence.

Kuroo clenched his hands.

" How many what, Tobio? " Her voice was a small whisper.  _Wrong, fuck_ , Kuroo knew before he even spoke.

Kageyama stomped on the floor.

" I'M ASKING HOW MANY DID YOU FUCK JUST TO FOOL AROUND AS ALWAYS, (Y/n) " It was getting out of hand. He saw Tobio drinking a bit, but somehow Kuroo trusted his own instinct and stay still; he wouldn't hit her, right? 

" Tobio I really _— "_

 _"_ CAN'T REMEMBER? What a fucking surprise. (Y/n), you must be kidding me. " He emptily laughed. " I can't believe we are this stage again, but this is definitively not ending in sex. I don't know why I fell for that lie that time, but _—Well,_ I'm lying. Of course I know why I fell for it: I loved you. I have really loved you, (Y/n). When we were kids, when we were in school and even in high school after the Oikawa incident. " He made a pause. Kuroo knew it was also hard for him to talk about it, he could tell it by the way Kageyama talked, stumbling on his own words. " Oh my fucking _—_ Whatever _._ The thing was I have had always conflicted feelings. It was hard for me to see you as  _something more_ than my little sister; we grew up together... Then you started going out with boys and I _—_ I was confused. I felt things that I shouldn't and it felt wrong,  **bad** , to desire you in the way the rest of the boys of my age did. Then at some point I became resentful towards you because you always choose them over me. I was the friend, and if you thought I could react faster after that then you were  **wrong.** When you got with Sugawara it was the fucking top of everything and I gave up on you, I didn't want to get hurt anymore. I had volleyball, and it seemed like you needed more than a _dumbass_ who only felt attraction for running after a ball. Just some months later I heard about... Tooru's thing and I couldn't believe myself when Sugawara forgave you. " He made another stop to take some air. 

 

**Keeping myself from crying was the only thing I could do.**

 

" I asked myself I could ever do so if it were to happen; if we were to be together. The answer was inevitably  _yes_ , _of course I would fucking do so_. Why could I? I felt angry against myself, frustrated that I was so stuck while you were advancing on your own. Do you know how much it hurt me when you confessed to me? I was like a fucking addicted doing rehab. Like seriously, you came out of the blue after breaking up with Sugawara why, because you realized I was finally getting over with you? You've been always playing with me and I _—I didn't knew it could hurt that much._ Of course when I saw you were crying  **for me** , when I saw you on the verge of an anxiety attack  **for me** , I could just stay silent. It felt like I dream, and I didn't remember cutting or hanging myself on the bathroom to see such a miracle happen. You have always hurt me, (Y/n). "

Kuroo felt bad. He wanted to vomit, run, and erase his own memory. How could he thought this was a good idea? He couldn't _—_ For fuck's sake, this was wrong. It hadn't got anything to do with him, but he wanted to cry.

There was some silence, but from his spot he could feel her pain. It was breaking him into pieces.

" You were the one hurting, right " Sarcastic tone, ouch. Things were getting to the wrong place. Sobbing, she continued: " Tobio I can't _—I can't believe you are telling me this. Now._ I have been all my life after you. I've confessed to you numerous times and you always rejected me _indirectly._ You always chose someone, _anyone_ but me.  _Always._ Did you know how bad I felt every time they told me that you  **again** prefered blonde girls? Redheads? I _—_ For a girl in love, that was like dying every fucking time she heard that. I can understand you felt that way for me after being raised up together, I could have waited more, but you always were cold. I could get over some insults, some funny nicknames but not over your indifference, your apathy. My face literally brightened up whenever you showed up in my door; I went red every day you would lightly touch my body in general. I remember when it rained so hard we had to take refuge under that bridge; you took my hand when sliding down the muddy slope. I felt I could die from happiness just from that, my feelings were pure. " She was getting out of breath and running out of tears. But crying still she tried to be strong  **one more time.** " Do you even remember when you answered for first time a love letter on St. Valentine's day? Because I perfectly do, and it wasn't for me. It wasn't a game for children anymore, and you had you first girlfriend before anyone else because she was cute, thin, and redheaded. The world crushed onto me and I just thought I could do the same. I went out with many boys because you also had your own life! You thought of volleyball, but had your own girlfriends too!! WAS I SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR YOU UNTIL YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND?! **I was weak, Tobio, if that's what you want to hear.** It was stupid of me to think that that would change you, but you seemed to be closer to me whenever I got a boyfriend. We gave advice to each other and when we both had a lover we had dates more often than with our supposed partner... I was  happy with that, I never loved them, any of of my ex's. Just... You. Always.

 

**My heart belongs to you.**

**Only you.**

**Forever.**

 

 ****Had they talked before, maybe all of this wouldn't be happening. Maybe (Y/n) wouldn't be crying, maybe Tobio would be hugging her right now instead of looking at the floor with a pained expression. Both of them felt broken in a moment, it was the worst feeling of the world.

**Regret.**

As she opened her mouth again, fireworks were shot. They both looked at the sky and saw how the darkness slowly became brighter, eventually red, yellow, blue; every color they could imagine was tainted in the cold night. Kuroo didn't even dare to breath. He should be partying with his friends now, he should be taking some random girl to his dorm now. 

But all he wanted to do was embrace her.

The biggest surprise of it all, was that each boy wanted to do the same. There were four smaller trees under the great cherry tree which covered the sky in spring and summer; Oikawa Tooru was at the one next to him, Suga's in front of him, and Bokuto's just at the opposite side of Kuroo. It was so easy to run to her, to catch her and just steal her away from this event.

But it wouldn't change a damn thing.

The four of them had heard them discussed, knew everything. Each of them loved a bit of (Y/n), but none could make the complete puzzle of her, they knew, after hearing all of the Karasuno member thoughts. They felt so bad... So damn bad. None of them dared to see more and sighed in silence against the trunk of their tree, looking at the fireworks in the distance.

Happiness seemed so far away. Eventually, they heard some whispers from Kageyama, an answer from her, and he began walking away, to never return. 

 

**And right then, it felt like I finally understood what everything was,**

**the next moment I became unbearably sad.**

**I clearly understood that we would never be together.**

 

A silent cry, a sob far pained than anything they had ever heard before. They each needed to do something, but the only thing they could do was crying with her, it was so sad. Her knees just bent themselves, and she fell to the ground. Never have they ever run at such speed for a volley ball, but for her. She didn't even care to ask how long they had been there, how much they had heard. 

New Year's Eve was a time to cheer, to look forward to the bright future, but never it had seemed so dark for (F/n) and her four boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO KUROO'S PART BUT IT WENT WRONG, SO WRONG OH MY ANGST.  
> And no, my original wasn't attracting you all with porn and then killing you with all of my interior anguish.
> 
> OH RIGHT, just in case you didn't understood the last part, here, with GIMP help (?): http://i.imgur.com/TizNTbP.jpg  
> I just thought I didn't explain myself well, so I just drop it ~.


	4. Like newlyweds in a cage — Kuroo's power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PWP returns again ~.  
> This time, Kuroo's in total control.  
>  _" Gonna spank you: You count. Gonna be twenty or the ones I feel like, but you always shout the number. You don't? One round you don't get to cum and one more spank. " His tone is completely authoritarian and although she doesn't like power games that much sounds good. " You're not gonna be comfortable monday morning babe ". ___

He felt uneasy the moment he heard some sobs and a futile try to silent some cries. Kuroo run to the kitchen dropping his sports bag in the middle of the hall, frantically looking for (Y/n). She is good now, but maybe she had a fall; perhaps some memories back.

" It's hard to admit, but you look stunning in Oikawa's clothes. " He smirks and slowly gets to her back. Kuroo kisses her hair with love, care, and gives her some seconds to react. When she is not trying to push him away, he finally intertwines his hands around her hips. Her breath is calm, but when he kisses her cheek it's salty. He is somehow used to this kind of things, but it's still hard to see her broken. " Bokuto was doing some random stuff in the gym, and Oikawa couldn't stop showing off in front of some freshman's so they will stay for a bit. I'm not sure where Sugawara is, he should be here "  _Taking care of you, looking after you, to make sure everything's alright_ " Hey may be in the library so... Let's have some family role-play while they are at it ".

She manages to slightly smile because they have played before, and it was damn funny. (Y/n) looked for his lips and he happily granted them: It was one of those romantic kisses it made both of them melt into each other. Slowly and carefully he pushed her against the countertop until they both felt without air; quickly making space, Kuroo sweeps over the furniture to get her up on it.

" Let's say we are a sappy incredibly happy couple ". She smiles again and Kuroo looks at her lips with desire. " We are one of those horrible newlywed pairs that appear so much in movies. Crazy for the other, sexy, and having sex in every part of the house. "

" Your sex drive is not credible at all. " Her side smile is everything the bedhead needs to reassure him. He wasn't sure if having sex was the best idea given her state, but they have had that kind of relationship before and it was the best therapy he knew to make her forget.

" I know I'm incredible, hun. But so are you. " He steals a quick peck. Then another. They go for each other's lips and in a moment they are continuously crashing their lips. " I can't believe I'm so madly in love with you ".

There is a moment of silence; she blinks. Kuroo knows this is forbidden,  _he is breaking the rules_ , but doesn't care. It's just some roleplay, right?

" That's why I married you, of course " Her hand pets her hair, smirking when reaching the part of his bedhead. " Incorrigible, geez ".

" Just like some other parts which will need care if you continue kissing me like that, hun ". They kiss again, and it's good like that. She wraps his legs around Kuroo's waist and he immediately groans. " Jesus, today's no good ". Is he hard already? What a shame. He hides his face in her neck and starts to slowly kiss it, sucking just a bit, like preparing her skin before the actual show starts. " I love to do this, I'm marking you again, (Y/n) ".

" But I am already yours ".

**Oh**. Shit, the roleplay.

For a moment he looks at her stopping all sexual activity and the mood changes; it gets intimate, nothing like the normal intensity that reigns between the both of them when they get together. He notices he's blushing when her cold hands contrasts with his incredibly hot cheeks. He shouldn't be but he can't help it; Tetsurou loves (Y/n) too much for their own good.

" Just love to savour before eating it all up ". She quiets a moan when Kuroo bites her left lobe and pulls it a bit. Her ears are her most sensitive spot. " Not lying, I promise: You taste incredibly good, like you are edible. I could be a cannibal, seriously. " 

(Y/n) helps him to strip off Oikawa's shirt. Kuroo's face seems to lighten up when he remembers something and she smirks: Good news.

She lets him go and he quickly moves to the fridge. In search of something. She's not sure what he may have in mind, there were normally ideas that would send her to heaven, and she needed that more than ever, but some of them occasionally made her embarrassed and blush, so when Kuroo's ass is sticking up in the air and hears him revolving around the food she's only a bit tense.

Kuroo seems to find it, because he hums slightly happily. (Y/n) can't see his face because the door of the fridge is in the middle.

Like an animal, he closes it and pounces onto her. His tongue starts at her neck and slowly descends until reaching her chest.

Her nipples perk up and she yelps in surprise.

" Tetsu! " The gasp gets out of her tongue before she can suppress it. It must be funny because he laughs and abuses both of her buds with his great ability; he knows the exact amount of pressure he must put to make you squirm between pain and pleasure. After he finishes licking one bud he blows on it and you have goosebumps. It's ridiculous what a mess you are in seconds under his care. " It's cold! "

She arches her back, and in an attempt to piss him off her hips collide with the slight bulge he has. (Y/n) knows that Kuroo hates to be interrupted when he enters on the  _Master_ role, that's how she gets her punishments. But instead, he bites her nipples and cries in slight pain.

" Oh fuck! " She's not sure if she should feel that  _slight_ warm feeling inside. It's strange because she feels good. " Fuck, don't do that. "

" Don't interrupt me, and don't look at me. " His voice is clear, potent, and overall dominant. When she tries to say something his killing gaze shuts her and she begins looking at the ceiling just as he has command.

Kuroo's tongue slowly reach his abdomen and his stomach. She holds her breath and shrinks her stomach when she feels the coldness is close to it. It's exciting, and she knows that if she looks down she will spoil the surprise of the moment, because Kuroo now is staring at her belly and he could at any moment touch it with his freezing tongue.

(Y/n) isn't sure how many time pass but she knows she relaxes when she sees he's not doing anything. And in that moment he attacks and she gasps in pleasure, looking firmly up while he blows every piece of ice her skin touches.

Slowly Kuroo reaches her core and immediately eats her through the cloth of her panties. As everything, it is cold and it feels **tremendous**. She can't even explain it, she just knows it's difficult to not pant anymore; maybe is the combination of her hot insides versus his cold tongue that make her scream little by little.

She isn't close to cumming at all, but her emotions are crazy inside. The temperature play is arousing her more than she could ever remember since they did it last time; maybe doing it on the kitchen is what makes her crazy. She has a getting-caught kink? 

" (D)amn (Y/n) shouare' so hotttwrihere "

" Don't talk with your mouth full "

" Of you? " They laugh.

Slowly he presses the cloth against her clit and it gets stained. Kuroo can't help but smile and get it more damp. He quickly makes his way to sniff her; it's too late when she knows what he is doing and her legs close around his head, which is already on her core.

" So kinky ".

She laughs again and the ebony haired continues to lick and sniff at the same time. When he looks up (Y/n) is blushing because of the embarrassment.  If she were to be  _one of those girls_ he would have been pushed away long ago,  **but it's her.** She doesn't mind but doesn't feel secure at all doing this kind of things, which makes him bring out the cutest emotions he has ever seen from a girl. He takes both of her legs and opens them as her breaths become more erratic: With his left hand, leaving his leg aside, manages to move aside her panties without pulling them off. 

" So wet in a moment, is it water or _something else_? "

"  _ **What else?**_ " They both laugh when she imitates Clooney's accent on that famous coffee brand. It's so stupid but so accurate in the moment Kuroo stops licking her seriously.

" I am supposed to make you cum in seconds, geez; I'm hard already and here you are, laughing while I eat you. Not good, bad girl " Playfully he slaps her right cheek and continues licking her. Things get serious again and her breathing slowly starts to get deeper. He knows that's a good sign.

Not too long, and (Y/n) is cumming on her panties. Kuroo would love to overstimulate her but he knows that after doing it she is very weak and he doesn't want that at all. It's going to be a long morning.

" Open yourself up for  _Daddy_ "

" I TOTALLY KNEW YOU HAD A DADDY KINK " She exclaims while stripping off this last cloth.

" My baby girl is clever at least " Making sure her insides are damn wet, he unzips his pants and puts on a rubber. They are both anxious to feel the other inside, and after quickly making sure it's correctly put, he thrusts into her.

Her insides totally clench around him but seem to loosen up rather fast; in minutes she is asking for more, and he is totally willing to give it to him.

"  _Daddy, oh, Daddy_ " Mewls like those should be banned. He knows he is harder in a moment and she notices it immediately. "  _Oh Daddy you are making it so good, oh Daddy, faster_ " Her voice has always been erotic, but the way she is calling him it's something totally different. Kuroo groans and takes a rapid tempo in seconds. He isn't going to last long if she continues to purr like that. "  _Right there Daddy, oh please, right there, just that spot, abuse of it and make it your own, oh_ damnplease _, please, Daddy_ " He should tell her to slow down and to give him some time to make it in time, but he cums and she growls in annoyance. " Too much, old man? "

He quickly takes his rubber off and makes it an small bag. Kuroo takes another one from his pocket but leaves it at one side. (Y/n)'s legs touch the floor and he turns her roughly over the countertop. It makes (Y/n) to shiver a bit from the contact.

" Gonna spank you: You count. Gonna be twenty or the ones I feel like, but you always shout the number. You don't? One round you don't get to cum and one more spank. " His tone is completely authoritarian and although she doesn't like power games  _that much_ sounds good. " You're not gonna be comfortable monday morning babe ".

* * *

" AH!! " Her voice is a bit hoarse. Kuroo didn't like that she only tried to make her voice loud; he wanted her to scream out. So in total she had some rounds in which she won't get to cum. " SHITSEVENTEEN! "

Her own legs are trembling; it stings every time his hand spanks her cheek. At first it was only his left side but when it was too reddened he decided to change to the other bubble. (Y/n)'s skin was a bit tanned so it was difficult to tell to what extent his slaps force were. He thought it was enough when both of her cheeks felt awfully hot against his hand. She wasn't close to sob but was dripping wet. Kuroo amazed himself to see how perverted her body was.

" No force for more? " She asked out of breath. He lovingly kissed her lips, sucking on his lower one with a smile.

" Out of mercy, you have some more way to go "

* * *

" J-J- _Justonetime_ " Her beg.

A sob. (Y/n) is suffering torture: She has Kuroo's cock between her thighs and he's slamming into her legs moaning. The asshole is obviously getting all the pleasure, but (Y/n)? Oh, she's still dripping wet: She has what she most desires now at centimeters, maybe less. He purposely sometimes make his cock rub her entrance lips, but he pulls down almost immediately because (Y/n) is so close she may come with a rub of his tongue or thumb.

" If I cum " Pants. " _Onetime. Icanlast... Twomore... Rounds...._ " Kuroo's grin couldn't be bigger. He has her where he wants to. 

* * *

" Till death do us apart " A lick. Some slurps, he takes all of her fluids into his mouth.

Kuroo is now under (Y/n). She was  _supposed_ to lick his cock but she is breathless. Everything is spinning for her, Kuroo thinks. Because this is the fourth round she doesn't get to cum.

" You are... _KILLINGME_ " Another pant against his cock.

" If you lick it faster, I _may_ think about forgiving you one round. "

It's like a magic spell: She starts with his head, eating it slowly, and suddenly (Y/n) is deepthroating him. 

" FUCK " Kuroo has a special thing for blowjobs, so he cums immediately. It's a surprise for both of them, and she moans higher when she gets all of her cum in her throat. But (Y/n) really couldn't care less. Like fuck, receiving his seed was the best thing that could ever happen to her in the moments of desperation her body is suffering. 

* * *

" Our fifth round, and as the boys may be coming soon, we should leave it— "

" FUCKING DON'T YOU DARE " She's a complete mess. Has cum in her face, neck, and breasts. This is normally how sessions with Kuroo ended. " THE HELL YOU ARE LEAVING ME LIKE THIS. I'VE WAITED, TETSU ".

(Y/n) it's not sure why but starts to cry. Just a bit, not like before when she remembered every—

" God, you look absolutely gorgeous like that. " Kuroo kisses her locks of (h/c) hair. She makes her get up once more on the countertop; they are still on the kitchen and everything is messier. Tetsurou made sure dangerous objects which could hurt her, objects that could break and objects that troubled them with their space where far from them. Everything on their space is either cum or saliva. " I just have to take a photo ".

As their kitchen follows the american style they have an isle in the middle. Neither Kuroo or (Y/n) wanted at first do it on it — it was where all of the house inhabitants normally eat at — but really, now, they couldn't care less.

And there she is, in the middle of the kitchen, completely wrecked with the lips of her clitoris completely open as if asking, _more like begging_ , the photographer "enter me".

He is quick to take it, and it makes her laugh. Kuroo is sure she has break her even more.

" I think I should send this to Bokuto and Oikawa by snapchat. Do I have your consent? " Kuroo asks just at a button to send it. He doesn't mention Suga because they both know how he is with this kind of things. 

" Suit yourself, but _pleasepleaseplease, pretty please Daddy_... " Okay, that's it.

He takes her by her hips and lifts her up to his bedroom; in the last moment he takes the rubber left behind and once inside they close the door.

" So finally my girl is receiving her reward. " 

The look in her face could be described as utterly happiness and bliss. He painfully slow settles the protection and teases her entrance before finally entering her. She cums in a second with a scream and tries to muffles each of her screeches against Kuroo's mattress. It's futile because it's heard anyways but she tries and Kuroo gets excited by moments.

" _Howcanyoueven_ " She tries to say in one sentence. Tetsurou absolutely loves when she is so fucked up she can only speak quickly, in a sentence, panting and totally wrecked. " _stayhardforfuck's_... SAKE! " That's when he pumps into her, finding that awfully sweet spot which makes her screech again after coming down. 

It takes seconds to reach the peak for second time. She cums harder and can imagine that his sheets are completely ruined but IT WAS HIS FAULT. 

" Kuroo, I'mreallysensit— " No time to relax, he makes (Y/n) turn around and look at him. He is a total predator and the only thing she can do is stare at his eyes even though she should be concentrating on the pleasure. It's something she cannot look away from, and she's totally screaming, but... His eyes. His jaw, Kuroo's chest, broad shoulders. It's totally killing her that he is so damn handsome.

" I love you " She cries out of pleasure. And Kuroo's hips move like those of a dog in heat suddenly, pounding into her, the headboard of the bed is totally crushing against the walls. (Y/n) it's not sure it was the right thing to say, but... It was the heat of the moment, right? They were roleplaying, yeah, just that. " I fucking _loveyou_ " Pants. She is reaching incredibly quickly her orgasm again and it takes seconds to know that Kuroo is close.

" FUCKING DAMN IT, (Y/N)! " He closes his eyes and rests his head on her collarbone when they reach the peak. He totally moans against her skin and bites hard. He starts to bite everywhere her mouth can move, her neck, shoulders, above her breasts, and lips. 

At the same time, (Y/n) squirts. Totally and absolutely cums in a high pitched voice, opening her legs and feeling the hot fluids around  _her husband's_ pulsating cock. She is totally clinging onto him, she knows, urging him to melt with her. 

They are a perfect ball of human skin, embracing each other in the blissful moment because they can't even breath.

**A total mess, that's what they are.**

Kuroo is the first to move, although her arms are painfully attaching him to her. Tetsurou is used to (Y/n)'s sensitivity after she squirts, because, when it's said that when a girl cums her orgasm is like ten times more intense than a men's one. Squirting would be like twenty times a man's.

Twice in the past she came when he took her cock out of her, making her cry and sob in total bliss and exhaustion.

He gets out painfully slow and she cries a bit from the overstimulation.

" Sorry darling, I have to clean everything right now. Oikawa and the other are going to be he— " A key sound and both of their eyes open immediately. No time for pillow talk, or sappy things. It's not their thing anyway. 

Kuroo gets on some boxers in a moment and (Y/n) just turns around on the bed.

" OH COME ON, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! " He groans rushing downstairs to the kitchen.

" YOUR FAULT, I DIDN'T EVEN HAD THE AFTERCARE SESSION WE ALWAYS HAVE _DADDY "_

Kuroo smirks quickly cleaning as fast as he can everything. 

_Incorregible._

 


	5. Momma's cares — Sugawara's illness: Lovesick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Momma Suga always takes care of the equilibrium of the house but how the fuck he manages to have so much patience ".
> 
> AKA Suga is a person to be scared of (or to love), even though of his perfect beauty mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga Mom Suga Life.  
> Life is sweeter when you have some Suga(R) cubes  
> O shit I'm sorry it TURNED (a bit)ANGSTY AGAIN BUT I PROMISE IT WON'T ANYMORE.

 When Koushi entered the house he didn't even need to bother. After all, it was normal for Kuroo and her to hook up whenever (Y/n) felt like so; it has been like that since high school.

 He remembers being head over heels in his teenage days of (Y/n)'s personality, hair, body. Koushi has never been able to choose his favorite of all of her attributes; it was too damn difficult every time he asked himself. The guy didn't even know how to name at the present what he felt for her, was it a one-sided love? Was it just a fuck buddy relationship? No, wait. He mentally cross out the word because  _she even told him_. They didn't have anything like that.

* * *

 " But, I'm sorry if it seems rude, that's just your interpretation ". Sugawara remembers paying attention then  **and just then**. He was good studying and had very good grades — well,  _okay, normal ones_ but — he can perfectly remember each damned word ". I mean, we don't know the author and we'll never do, but I don't think his way of seeing the book was  _that optimistic_ ". She remarked that word with and uncharacteristically acid way not heard every day ". In fact  **I** think he proposed the opposite. It was a satirical book and he is actually laughing at the bourgeoisie of the time. Why? Because even though he know is rich, he isn't truly happy and will never be being so far from his home. Maybe for the society of the time the countryside was the worst of the worst: But for someone who has been brought up in such a wonderful place— ".

 " But the place is fictional " The teacher interrupted her. Sugawara actually felt annoyed for first time when the teacher cut the student's talk; she was really getting into it and was good at analyzing... Koushi read the book and felt like a strange feeling when reading, like... Something which was similar to... Er... 

 " But the feelings are not, and what the writer is feeling is _melancholy_ ,  _sadness._ He will never see his beloved again. "  **Yes, it was just that.** That was the feeling which never faded through the book because it was not love, it was something which drove the protagonist mad, which made him laugh of everything — it was - it was...

 " The book is not a romantic one; he never meets or touches a woman— " For first time in what seems like centuries which makes everyone surprised, the teacher is cut.

 " Exactly,  **the man never touches a woman** , but he fell in love with the nature, with the wildness of it, the strong emotions; it was the romantic period, every hopeless romantic felt stupidly connected to the forests, the country, the seaside, the feelings that couldn't reason at all with their mind! The writer fell in love with the view of where this book is based on, he doesn't need to actually have physical relationships with a real woman because he completes himself: The wild part of the flora fills all of his insides! He is independent, strong, but weak. He becomes weak the moment he enters a city, he is sick of the people, of society. He only feels at ease in his hometown, and nothing else. "

 Sugawara fell in love right then. Since that moment on he felt like he was breathless, it was everything the author wanted to say, and although he didn't pay much attention to the reading, he know knew he had to. He didn't understand anything at all, just few bruises of what the real book was: (Y/n) was the one who really opened the contents to everyone. How could she, where did she see everything? It was a mistake for Suga.

* * *

  Koushi Sugawara started _stalking_ (Y/n) just some days later. He started asking some innocent questions to his classmates in casual and not-suspicious-at-all way.

 " Geez, did you heard her intervention last day? Who am I talking about? You know, third row, opposite to the windows; (h/c), (e/c)... "

 " Oh, right, you mean (Y/n) (L/n). Yeah, holy crap, it was a surprise for everyone; she doesn't interact with the class much; must be hard to move so much. "

 Sugawara took tiny bits from here and there taking into his memory what he found necessary and forgetting what he didn't. Always after getting what he wanted he would change to other trivial topics and would make everyone forget about what they had actually talked about; he was a sly boy, and didn't feel ashamed in the least... Just some nights he would questioned himself exhausted after having volleyball practice until late:  _Why am I doing this. Urgh, I'm so stupid, I'm a perfect stalker... If she finds out I'm a total creep without excuse_ , was the usual ramble he was around.

 Weeks later, he reached the bottoms of the rumors about her. Suga kinds of remember it started casually, like something aside and suddenly it turned serious.

 " ... But it's a bit fucked up, don't you think? Like, woah, (Y/n) just a first year and she's harassed by third years to do... That kind of things. Girls sure have it bad these days. " His ears perked up, immediately when he heard her name. They did notice but he brushed it off asking.

 " Third years ask girls to do that things...? Have they... Actually touched her? " His disgusted face couldn't be hidden. It was pretty obvious for the guys he was talking with that something was off. " Like, damn, to first years, but  _she is just so shy._ "

 " Ehh ~ Dunno, really, I didn't ask for details. They kind of told me so I don't know if that's even true. "

 That night he couldn't sleep.

* * *

 Their official meeting wasn't meant to be until their second year. Well, and it wasn't  _even_ direct, but it was something.

 A member of the volleyball team started to go out with her and Sugawara Koushi always saw her waiting outside  _for him_. Was he one of the ones who harassed her in the past? Was she being blackmailed? He knew the guy, and by the way she laughed at something he said, Koushi could assume he was in the wrong way. But it didn't last long and the guy was totally depressed for some weeks. 

 " I don't know, she... She just... Told me she needed space and after I insisted on knowing what was the actual problem she just brushed it off with a 'let's break up, then'... I-I thought she loved me... ". By the way he said everything, it was clear that he was really still on her. Sugawara only had to apply some of his concentration on the volleyball practice to hear what they were saying; instead of a club activity, it seemed more like a therapy session ". We kissed and everything, she did it really well and I interrogated her about her past lovers; I wanted to know everything, was it that bad? I-I didn't mean to be nosy... Oh man ". He almost sobbed ". Maybe we could even be together if I hadn't done that... ".

 That night Koushi Sugawara dreamt he met her. A week later, he had his first wet dream. Almost at the end of his second year he **finally** talked to her for first time.

* * *

 " Suga, hi " She waved to him. Immediately he walked into her direction. " Do you know how long will Daichi be inside? I'm actually a bit cold. "

 " Hi (L/n) ". Of course he hadn't even considered talking to (Y/n) in a closer way. The fact that she was dating his best friend didn't meant they were actually friends or anything close to it. But he was still breathless after talking to her and had to maintain a cool and carefree attitude ". Sawamura actually told me he'll be off in five minutes at the most. Oh, are you cold? I can wait, I will stay with you until he goes out. "

 She didn't blush like the rest of students when he offered it. More than out of kindness he always wanted to spend time with her. Even as... The cock blocker.

 " I appreciate it, but I don't mind waiting five minutes alone, it's really all right; you must be tired as a plus and should go home and rest for tomorrow. " (F/n)'s smile was something he didn't grow accustomed to; even now it was a rare and special sight when she truly did. Sugawara was really in love with her. " Please, leave ".

 But he stayed. And they actually talked a bit, in which he again took a sight of her interior: That witty, slightly acid side of her which made him go crazy inside... He actually took all of his courage to just simply say:

 " You... You sure don't remember by now but... Do you know that book that we had to read on our first year? The one about the... Melancholic writer, the satire ". She blinked twice like internally searching on her mind before slowly nodding. " After you said all of... Your opinions against the teacher, which were all true to be honest, I immediately read it again. I couldn't stop myself from looking over the symbols you saw, the real angst of the book. Although it was supposed to be a book for... Kids, well, you know, a light book... It is actually pretty dark and heavy; in a good way, it makes you think but— " He was making a mess he himself rambling about the book with an stupid smile. Why couldn't he stop smiling?! It was a serious talk!

 " Yeah, I know what you are trying to say ".  _Oh, really?_ ". It also left me that feeling of being incomplete, like something really important was missing. Guess we'll never know what he really meant with  _the woods._ But I'm really glad and flattered to hear that someone felt influenced by my simple opinion ". She laughed for first time in front of him and he felt like he could die. Sugawara was laughing with his crush,  _oh God_ , he felt so bad. Daichi and (Y/n) were going out! No, shit.  _Suga, keep calm_. " I... Must confess I really like angsty and heavy books. It's not like I like to see people suffer, not a sadist " They laughed.  _OH GOD, OH GOD, SHE WAS JOKING WITH HIM._ Suga, just- ". But I... Feel when they write that kind of things that they are really opening to us, the readers. It's very sensual, like a striptease, you know? I think every writer has to take his clothes off and show the readers by the end of the book who he or she really is... I find it extremely... Sexy? " A nervous smile with some slight blush.

**I have always think about love as a container we have inside.**

" (L-L-L/n) " He stumbled. 

Oh no.

**Little by little, the container starts to fill as our love increases inside.**

" I'm... I'm actually trying to... Uh... ". More stutters. Oh shit. He was going to lose it.

**And I think, that when I talked to her and heard every little thought about that simple book which marked us on our first year...**

" I've been years trying to approach you just to hear you talk once more and ". Was he talking too fast? By the face she was making he was. " And... And... "

**My container suddenly overflowed.**

" And I-I-I feel so terribly attracted to you ". Yeah, he had said it. _Damn, fuck_ , the insults which crossed his mind in that moment couldn't describe the falling sensation he felt inside. " I know you and Daichi... Are pretty good but  _eitherwayIhadtotry_ ". No. Fuck no, don't even dare to sob, Sugawara. Oh, for fuck's sake ".  _I'msorry. I'msosorry. I just... Dontknowhatsupwithme. Sorry..._ ". Well, he felt like shit. 

But the look she had on her eyes was totally different from anything he had ever seen from her expressions.

~~**Hope.** ~~

~~~~**The inevitable feeling of trying to attach to something, whatever, just to appease the fall.**

The door of the gymnasium opened and Daichi, among some other members came out. Sugawara knew he had to run if he didn't want to discover.

He quickly bowed and turn himself around. She didn't even call for him, what for? 

...

He confessed on a Friday evening. Monday morning Daichi and (Y/n) had break up after only two months. 

* * *

Sugawara Koushi's third year was a mixture of a heavenly nightmare. Or a comfortable hell, whatever you wish to call it.

 Daichi got over the breakup quicker than what people thought; still Suga was sure that (Y/n) had smashed something on the captain's heart. But he couldn't show his wound to anymore but slightly,  _to him._ And just slightly because Koushi was actually going out with (Y/n). Yes, oh fuck, he couldn't even believed his mouth when he said for first time that they have been almost for a month together.

 After her breakup with Sawamura she actually talked to him, seriously. She was slightly interested on him, but really felt like being with him just after breaking up with his best friend was a bad idea...  _To be honest_ , he wouldn't have mind. But after talking with her and realizing how blurred his mind was whenever they breath the same air (to say, always) he realized what a bad friend he was. 

 In two weeks on non-stop talking, Koushi had told her all he felt since first year. How stupidly innocent he was to fall for a literature speech — _a very good one_ , he said whenever he remembered her — and how much he had learnt from her. (Y/n) find it weird at first but also felt  _stupidly special_ knowing that someone has been searching for her so much. In the end that was what she wanted. 

 Until Kageyama Tobio appeared.

Since the start of the year they saw that there was an outstanding setter on the Karasuno Team. Second year for Suga, Daichi and Asahi wasn't that good, so they actually felt something revive, a flame of passion, with the prodigy and the happy little orange sunshine's arrival. Like something could work and it boosted their confidence... Not to mention that the addition of the fantastic libero was—

 Wait, wait. That didn't matter.

 He felt the usual numbness on his heart because it was then when it became too much.

 In that same year; things crumbled a lot and there was a time when him wasn't sure if he was still onto her.  _I mean, of course I am but... It was like suddenly waking up too fast from a dream in a moment and start running nowhere really_...

  What Sugawara wasn't ready for, was to see her girlfriend taking interest in a first year boy. Into  **his rival.** Maybe that was what hurted him the most, other than actually seeing her flirt with another guy. Did he really knew (Y/n)? He had... Confessed all of his interior to her. She knew everything about him.

   **But what did Sugawara Koushi knew about her?**

That was the hurtful truth: Nothing. Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing and after the team was reunited again and they slept that night in high school, Kageyama actually confessed he had know (Y/n) since kids, as both of their mothers were friends. They had been raised together and knew a lot of each other; a surprise for everyone, really.

 At first when Kageyama confessed it, they teased him.

 "  _And you both have never taken it to the second base? Not even first?_ " Tanaka asked curiously with a grin. Tobio and Shouyou blushed immediately and Daichi hit him. 

 "  _N-No, I-I mean, does it mean anything anyways?_ " He nervously attacked. It was like Koushi was invisible for a moment. Didn't they remember that (Y/n) and him were together? No, they all seemed to be engrossed with his answers. "  _I don't think about her in-in that way, I just..._  " He stopped a second and seemed to think how to explain it ". _I've been after her so much time that it doesn't matter anymore really... "_

 And when his gaze encountered Koushi's, Tobio knew he made a wrong movement. Everyone did in a moment and the tension was awkward.

 " _It doesn't matter anymore because she has Sugawara, of course. I wouldn't dare to... Intrude you both. You both are... Err... Great together_ ". Things got slightly better when he smiled. The mood wasn't tense anymore and everyone felt pretty good after it; but he took it to his heart.  **He finally knew it.**

* * *

 (Y/n) and Tobio flirted in a discreet way. Suga didn't even notice it at first, because it was so light and yet so playful: Kageyama was always left hanging. He used to said he was accustomed to it, but Koushi, as in love as he was with her, knew that with (Y/n) there was no point of "I'm used to it." He didn't even once thought about how much it hurted  _TOBIO_ , and not him.

 And if it wasn't enough for both guys, Oikawa Tooru made its way into them.

 It was in the Aoba Johsai's practice match, one of the first for the team as a group, where they met. When greeting, Sugawara, the observer, could see the way some of the members looked at Kageyama; like he was a great prey about to eat all of them up. But it was when Oikawa made its appearance that all of him tensed.

 He had to be always on the ball (no pun intended) to see everything he could. It was his job as a setter to make decisions and although Kageyama took his position, he could still see things, like the way he immediately notice the nervous stare Tobio shot to her whenever Oikawa pierced him with his gaze. Of course Tooru took notice,  _he was not stupid_ , and that was when he should have taken care of her: After the match he should have gone to her and took her away.

 Koushi had to be always in alert.

And as he and the rest of the team walked into the changing rooms, Tooru made its way to (Y/n), openly flirting with her though she warned him he was going out with  _someone._

* * *

 " Oh, but I don't see anyone here, and you aren't really cutting me out ". His smile was something she immediately liked. It was a childish grin, and with his looks he was terribly handsome ". Would like to know your name and your school, but guessing from your eyes, I would say... Karasuno? ".

Oikawa knew by the way her pupils widened that he caught her attention. Right, just there.

 Maybe it was mean of him to steal  **Kageyama's girlfriend away.** After all, he was looking at her the whole time... He was never wrong. Oikawa specially felt that kind of connections between people in love.

 " Okay, so let's do this. You tell me your name, _I know you know mine_ , and in exchange I treat you to  _whatever you want_ , anytime, any day, any hour ". In reality he was the one winning everything. What were some yen's in comparison to the great flavor he would obtain when taking her away? Damn, he would love to take a picture of Kag's face ". I don't usually do this kind of cheap talk, but you are stunning ".

 She laughed and agreed to it.  _Why can someone so stupid date stupid Tobio? Well, they kind of complement then. Such a pity._

**The Grand King vs The Grand Player.**

* * *

 Suga noticed it little by little. She slowly started to delay dates  _to find out she was instead with Kageyama at their usual meeting place,_ that cute little pastry shop. When he called her it always keep on ringing or was cut because she was with someone else talking.

 (Y/n) was clever enough to delete all of his last calls always after talking hours with Oikawa, but just one day her boyfriend found out all about it, three days after they made it till the end. 

* * *

 Maybe he only remembered the sad part, but (Y/n) and him were really close until everything happened; they loved to touch each other a lot. Once when they were kissing and things got steamy, she confessed that she was still virgin and that she wanted to wait a bit more. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard.

  _He was also a virgin, and it made him happy to know that they both could actually lose it together, embracing romantically with each other._

 After their first meeting with Aoba Johsai (Y/n) came to his arms and they had a honeymoon stage again.  It was perfect and he thought everything was going to be okay, specially that day when they were left alone for that long weekend... He invited her without thinking about it too much until stupid Koushi realized what he was implying. He had some rubbers  **just in case** in his room but...

 Yeah, that night they needed them.

 It started with kisses but soon after he was so in love with her it was too much to just kiss her lips. Her locks of hair were especially beautiful that night, she had a ponytail and it suited her so much. It left him space to kiss her neck without unnecessary hair: Her cheekbones, jaw, nose, forehead, and slowly getting lower.

 As a first time they were both nervous and anxious; nothing kinky, no dirty talking, just a pure love that was about to be explored into something darker, but not dirtier. Just different.

 He slowly made her lay on his bed and with tender and care took off her shirt and jeans. He did the same and they both felt their cheeks flared up in embarrassment: Why was she so beautiful? Why did her skin turned into that red adorable color when he looked straightly at her? It was too beautiful, too gorgeous for his own good. Sugawara felt like he could lose his cool at any moment.

 " Should I... Help you with... The rest? " He stumbled. She shyly nod and arched her back slightly. Koushi remembers her back was hot and when he unclasped it, he felt like he could have a nose bleed at any time. (Y/n)'s buds were slightly perked up and had a perfect shape. They weren't too big but he did like it that way: Both entered on the cups of his hands, and he stroked them just a little to see her reaction, which was absolutely cute ". I love you, (Y/n) ". 

 When he kissed her, Suga started to play with her breasts, especially with the buds which interested him a lot. They got harder by moments, and he enjoyed see her squirm and moan slightly.

 In reality she didn't do anything to him; Koushi took the active part by stimulating her with his hands, and managed to make her wet enough to enter her.

 (Y/n) would have screamed if Suga wouldn't have offered his shoulder to bite and muffle it. She did so and Suga moaned with her out of pain. The insides of the girl were hot, and he had to cool if he didn't want to cum immediately because of her tightness. Sugawara felt like asking if she was okay but by the slight tears that were formed on her face he immediately changed his strategy.

 Returning to their previous games he played again with her lips and her buds to calm (Y/n) down. Her body was so tense... Like she was frightened somehow. Suga's plan slowly worked and he felt how she loosed up. He moved.

 She moaned. He thrusted.

 Koushi slowly got to the point of ramming inside but  _rather gently_. He wasn't that passionate in sex, he felt like he could make it tenderly, gently. They eventually reached the peak and he had his first orgasm before her. It hit him like a wave which made him breathless, just like when he first talked to her. Just like the way she made him feel whenever she laughed at something stupid he said.

 Just as the love he gave to her.

 " Sorry ". He said getting out of her. Koushi was embarrassed; she didn't get to come and eventually she felt uncomfortable.

 " It's okay ". Her reassuring was the best. After it, they kissed again and he made her cum with his fingers.

 They had some wonderful pillow talk naked on his bead and eventually drowned themselves to sleep.

* * *

 Truth was, she was always loyal to him. (Y/n) never overstepped the line. Sure she flirted with Kageyama, but he also left him hanging. It hurt them both.

  **You have a boyfriend. He loves you.**

 She wasn't with Sugawara out of pity. He really took good care of her, and they were happy. She really was, but... Tobio was a whole different story.

(Y/n) loved Koushi, but she was totally in love with Kageyama Tobio. 

She should have run in that moment, although he may have hurted Suga in the moment, it would have been better than lying to his face. In the end she knew it all along, but it was easier to run away because it was just then when Tobio started to chase her with all he got... Maybe she went away too far, because each time he was more and more tired.

**The final blow was at their first semifinals.**

Karasuno gave all he had but they lost. It wasn't enough; they felt extremely bad and cried. She remembers holding Sugawara's head close to her chest almost all of the evening. (Y/n) kissed him and told him that it was okay, she still loved him, and they had another chance. Koushi always clung to that little chance, and felt better when she left. They didn't had sex; (Y/n) and him rarely did it; they were better talking either way,  _just like friends do._

 But it was when Aoba Johsai lost when everything went wrong.

* * *

  They were nasty rumors. Extremely filthy ones, and he couldn't bear the thought of them being true.

  **" He senselessly fucked her. It wasn't rape, she cummed a lot of times with him just to relieve The Grand King from the lost against Shiratorizawa... Wasn't she... Going out with the Vice-captain of the Karasuno Volleyball Team...? "**

 They didn't talk for days. Sugawara didn't look for her, and (Y/n) never showed up to pick him up from practice and go home together.

 Tobio was always looking at him, like he was going to say something; but he didn't.

* * *

  **" I think we should break up. "**

Blunt and prepared words. That was (Y/n)'s style of secluding herself. Koushi had seen it enough times to know what was going to happen.

**" No, I don't ".**

She was caught by surprise, but tried to ignore his comment. It somehow worked.

**" You may have heard the rumors and the rest of the stuff ".**

**" Yes, I did ".**

**" Then you must understand why do I want to break up ".**

He talked to her. Suga didn't knew what he said but she definitely went speechless. (Y/n) was confused and just opened her mouth like a fish to close it a second later.

**" I don't care, (Y/n), as long as you love me. It hurts me, and it will always do so, but I'm not mad. Just totally and stupidly in love with you, I'm sick. I'm lovesick. "**

It broke her heart to see him like that. He was totally fucked up, like Oikawa, Tobio, and her. Maybe that was the reason she decided to embrace him and kiss him.

...

~~They broke up a week before their graduation.~~

They simply knew they needed space.

* * *

 Months passed, and they were attending the same university. The campus was big enough so they started to drift apart, until only Sugawara heard rumors about her; but he tried to be deaf, he really wanted to. Until he heard the bad ones.

 " Campus slut; heard she was in a bad long distance relationship with some dude ". A friend gossiped. They all knew who were they talking about ". (Y/n) is hella hot, but I heard she is somewhat special with her preys... Sugawara? "

He seriously talked with Kageyama, arranging a flight to visit his old school and to talk with him about her. He didn't remember anything but the extreme disgust expression from his face.

* * *

Although it brought back bitter memories the _first time_ they did it _again_ Suga couldn't do it rough like she wanted. It was clear by (Y/n)'s legs around his waist that she wanted more, but he didn't want her to feel like she always did.

 " Su-Su-Sugaaa ". She moaned, her back arching and his head dropping behind into the matress. 

 " No ". He clearly stated.

 They have been together,  _as what he thought was fuck buddies_ , for two weeks almost. It was hard.

 They kind of got together when (Y/n) was extremely wasted on the floor. Suga took to her to his dorm and although he shared it with another boy, he didn't mind it. She cried in his arms when she woke up.

 And after some reassurement, they fucked. It has been always that easy with her; not that she had any shame or anything, but (Y/n) expressed herself better with actions in that kind of state, and Koushi felt her pain and revulsion. He treated her with care while she complained until she was panting and both of them cummed together.

 Since then, it has always been that way.

 They do it slowly because Suga doesn't want (Y/n) to feel used for sexual purposes only. 

 Most of the times, she felt undone because of his slow pace, his tender care, and the way his hands didn't tease her but only made her feel. She cried every time she came under him, like it exploded inside, her feelings, All that was bottled up overflowed, in a way that she has repressed too much time; Suga was the only one who knew what happened between them.

 Not between him and her.

 But  _him_ and  _her._

 Koushi would have loved to feel resentful towards her at any moment, to fault her, to shout all of his feelings; but he knew that would hurt her as fuck, and (Y/n) was broken. Who did he even pretended to lie? Sugawara was madly in love with her voice, her body, but overall how broken she was... (Y/n)'s eyes in the morning would be painfully closed, like she was trying to keep them open always... And in rainy days, which happened to be a lot, they were sad, melancholic. Sugawara fell over and over again with that look, that sweet pain which numbed her.

 They would kiss. Cuddle. Talk for hours in the night, without sleeping and laughing.

 Yeah, Suga could die with that.

* * *

 

 " K-Kou! "

Out of breath.

" K-KOU! "

He slowly got out of her. And entered the hole again.

" I-I know it's n-nOT the perfect TIme ".

Her voice went up and down depending on the angle he thrusted.

" But thANKS " 

He stopped.

" Thanks... _Forstaying_... With me, by my side. I love you "

Koushi Sugawara cried.

* * *

He accepted all of his one-night stands, but with time they became less and only he and Oikawa Tooru were left on her list. Sugawara kind of knew he was in the same university, but never crossed his mind the thought that they might be still in contact... Koushi felt like making a scene and breaking her into pieces when (Y/n) told him.

 But _nah_. It wasn't worth it; they didn't had to be friends.

 Some more months, and Kuroo Tetsurou made its appearance on his life. The last one was Bokuto.

 Koushi liked to know the pattern of the boys (Y/n) liked, to take things from them, attributes, and charms.

But what did Oikawa and Kuroo had in common? They hate each other till death, and it wasn't that bullshit about the "the poles that attract" or whatever. Okay, maybe there was something: The three of them were popular among women... AND MEN. But that was it. Oikawa was flashy, Bokuto also was, but more than that he was  _funny_ to be around, noisy, Suga would say. Kuroo was quiet but sarcastic, ironic... The three of them were going for the social type, but (Y/n) wasn't the perfect model of it. 

Then what was it, that (Y/n) loved about them?

* * *

 Sugawara takes Kuroo's sports bag that is dropped in the middle of the hall with a sigh.

 " Kuroo, just try for once leaving it on your room, will you? ". He hates to nag people around, but if it weren't for him, the house would be a mess ". Also, it's okay, the house reeks of sex ".

 When he approaches the kitchen, he sees his...  _House mate?_ Well, he is frantically cleaning the table. He sighs again in annoyance.

 " WHAT DID WE SAY ABOUT THE KITCHEN. SACRED PLACE, NO SEX ON IT ". Koushi can't really shout at anyone, but Kuroo takes the worst of him ". Please, (Y/n) and you MUST CLEAN AND DISINFECT all the room before lunch time ". 

 Kuroo it's not really paying any attention to him, he just scratches.

 " Idiot, take some... You know what? Take her down and let me teach you both ".

 He finally turns around.

 " We kind of had a problem..."

 " I can tell ".

 The usual smirk on his face is nowhere to be seen. Koushi turns serious.

 " I-Is she okay? Is it blood on the table? " He feels himself in pain, in urgence of seeing her ". Shit, where is she? ".

 " Upstairs, probably sleeping; I had to use some dirty... Tactics to get her out of it ". Suga understands. (Y/n) sometimes has... Attacks from her past, to say. Like she remembers certain moments, the worst possibles, and gets depressive in a moment. She builds a wall and doesn't let anyone in. " You were supposed to be for her, Kou ".

 He nods and feels guilty. Horrible.

 " I had an exam and... Thought Oikawa would be with her all morning. You know, pillow-talk and everything... But... Shit, it was my turn, I'm sorry ".

 Kuroo clicks his tongue. How did it get to the point where he is being reprimanded? 

 " I will go upstairs and take her to her own room. You clean, I will help later ".

 For once, he is glad that (Y/n) has more than one partner.

* * *

 

 She is so beautiful when she sleeps. Suga has always thought that, because it's when she is at ease; now at least.

 (Y/n) used to have nightmares, but now she doesn't. Not with his four partners. She loves each of them and she  _is loved._ Suga caress her cheek and then her jaw.

 " I love you, and I always will ". He brushes the tip of his nose against her neck and kisses every part of her jaw, going down to the neck ". I love you, so much ".

 It's something small, but her eyelashes move a bit.  _(Y/n) is hearing._

" I'm so sick of you, my love... " His lips against her forehead, her nose. " You are so toxic, and because of that so beautiful... I wish I could hate you, but it seems like I'm fated to be tie to you... What a pain, right? " 

 He laughs a bit, and kisses her eyelids. 

 " I love you, (Y/n). No matter what, I can stand it... I have proved it. I love you more than anyone ".

  _Maybe she was the man of the book they read._

 _Maybe the city which made him_  (her) _miserable, was the university, or Kageyama._

_..._

_Koushi liked to think, their house, where they live - and they kind of manage, was the forest, where she felt at ease, loved, and loved._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EEEND GUYS. Sorry for my interior angst, but it ended well, didn't it? :D Soo after thisss a fivesome may appear! Yay!(?).  
>  Anyway, I have loved writing about the five of them, is normally impossible for me to FINISH a serie of three chapters I feel realized doing this five PWP chapters lol.  
>  After the great finale, this series could be considered as done. The following chapters should be seen as spin-offs or something, your decision ~ Suggestions on the comments, just to know which character would you like to see or anything - please don't leave me hanging :c


	6. Fivesome - Finale, everyone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " The finale of the series, as big as it should be... Multiplied by four handsome guys. "  
> You lucky slutty reader :c
> 
> ( Psst, if Kag's story wouldn't have been told, this chapter would have been number five and this is a fivesome, it would haVE BEEN GREAT RIGHT, BECAUSE IT'S A FIVESOME... Okay, I'll just write and shut up ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you were noticed that a chapter was uploaded, I'M SORRY, I POSTED UNCONSCIOUSLY THINKING IT WAS PREVIEWING.

" BUT IT WILL BE FUN!! " 

" You know, I don't normally agree with his ideas, but it might be worth doing it... "

" NO, GUYS, WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, (Y/N) AND I ARE COMPLETELY AGAINST IT ".

 Sugawara gets up from the couch, infuriated by the simple thought of it.

 The inhabitants of the house, minus dear (Y/n), are in the living room talking - more like shouting - about a plan that could take place on Friday's evening, to have all weekend for themselves. It  _may_ still be a surprise for her, but 75% of the house is convinced she will agree to it. The 25% left, Koushi, wasn't so sure about the plan.

 " Kuroo, please, tell them why it's a bad idea ".

 There's a brief silence in which Bokuto and Oikawa stare at him, waiting to refuse any of their previous magnificent points. But there's only silence on the room, and the moment the two idiots get that the bed-head is with them, they high five with a victory noise.

 " I can't believe you are with them! " Koushi is perplexed; of course, he  _thought_ he cared for the house. To be honest, and although it was a bit embarrassing to admit, Kuroo was the father of the house, he was the mother, Oikawa was the big brother, and Bokuto was the little one.  (Y/n) role was difficult to understand because she was a little girl with the patriarch (the Daddy kink was hard); she was a caring mother with Sugawara, and when they were together he was another innocent child; and she was also the big sister to Oikawa and Bokuto. Tooru took advantage of his charms as a little brother to her, and she taught Bokuto how to correctly do it, because  _as a big sister_ , she cared for him.

_Sure._

 " What I can't believe the most is that you all are so selfish against her! You know how bad alcohol is! " Koushi shouted.

 " Sugawara, there will be little alcohol, I promise ". Kuroo makes an imaginary cross in his chest ". And she will have fun, we have finish with almost all our exams! It will do her good. "

 " As a pluuus, we will be able to have her for our own all the night!! " The owl exclaimed ". HEY HEY HEY! LOOK WHO'S THERE. "

The four of them turn around and see that she quickly goes to the countertop of the kitchen to leave all bags on it. Sugawara and Kuroo are the first ones to fly to her direction. Oikawa rolls his eyes and Bokuto sighs.

 " How lame can that be, seriously ". It's quite rare to see Oikawa so irritated; only when he sees (Y/n) flirting with other guys he becomes this annoying ". Just like dogs, agh ".

 " MORE LIKE GENTLEMAN HELPING A LADY ". Kuroo shouts from the kitchen. Tooru sighs this time and Bokuto laughs.

 " GENTLEMAN DON'T SHOUT, STUPID! " 

This time (Y/n) laughs because the mood is set up, and she feels at home. Not like she hates going out with friends and alone, but... It's a feeling of safety around them. In the house in general; since the arrival of all of them is hard to not laugh twice a day at least; sometimes it's from Kuroo's sarcasm, others it's from Suga's lectures, but most of the time from Oikawa and Bokuto's quarrels. They get along most of the time, but they have their points.

  _That's why it was slightly strange to find them both agree on something_ , Kuroo thinks.

* * *

 

 " So... You want to have a party. Here, in our house ". Her voice is immediately sceptic. Koushi feels himself grin, because he was right from the start ". No fucking way. Do you know how messed up homes end after a university party?! ".

 Bokuto immediately jumps from the sit. It's clear that Suga hasn't explained her well.

 " No, no! I know,  **we know** how things could end, but it's not like that. It's a private party. For us. "

 She blinks surprised. 

 " For us? Why? What should we do? "

 " HAVE FUN! ". He simply explains ". We will drink all night long, play some sexy games, talk and unite our merry friendship! ".

 The way that Bokuto states it, makes (Y/n) change her face. Oikawa knows she's actually willing to do so,  _she just needs the perfect excuse to agree._ He knows far better than anyone (maybe even than Kuroo? He would like to think he's the only one who knows), that (Y/n) is into very kinky games and doesn't' mind some fun if she has some pretext as a backup.

 " If you don't play with us, _we'll make you want to play_ " The dominant voice. Oikawa dramatically leans on the arm of the sofa with a smile,  _that smile_ , to be exacts, that makes him that arrogant big **hot** asshole ". Your option, gorgeous ".

 Although neither of the guys have actually admitted it, they hated how easily they flirted in front of nobody, really, because they left the world when they talked in _that_ way. Oikawa got immediately more handsome under her stare, and she became more desirable at his eyes. They had an intimate story in the past, and, as it was seen, it wasn't over.

 Each guy had their point with her, but Oikawa was the most annoying of the four, and he didn't doubt any moment to prove it was true.

 " In zero ways you are cornered to drink or play, but it will be way funnier with you ". Kuroo quickly says cutting the game of stares. If Tooru's eyes could kill, the cat-guy would be dead; instead, he pouts in that characteristically way of his ". I would really like you to drink with us. "

 Oikawa's point was (Y/n)'s past. 

 Kuroo's was approaching her.

 " If it's this Friday we'll have to buy way more alcohol that what we currently have. Volunteers? " 

 Suga sighs exasperated when the three guys shout of excitement, and gets upstairs. 

 She follows him, and after five minutes ( _Too short even for Suga to have gotten a blowjob_ , Oikawa and Kuroo think immediately), (Y/n) informs that Suga will be taking part on it if and only if they buy some rum.

* * *

 Bokuto remembers the week, stress, the gym and Oikawa's show-offs. 

 Suddenly, his cock is between (Y/n)'s breasts. It's hot, too hot, and he's hard, too hard.

 He feels dizzy, and can hear some men moans and lewd noises. Skin against skin, slurps, her moaning female high-pitched voice...

 In front of him, Kuroo is looking at the ceiling in pleasure and moaning chants to dear God. His hips are thrusting in her mouth, and she's clearly deepthroating him by the choked noises she sometimes do. 

 Behind him, Suga is ramming into her wet pussy, and Oikawa is doing her anally. The way they are is confusing for his eyes to focus on, but he could swear Oikawa was under all of them, (Y/n) on him, Sugawara behind him, and Kuroo taking her mouth.

  **Freaking hot.**

 She squeezes her boobs, trapping his cock between her flesh and moves them at a quicker pace, up and down. Bokuto highly moans.

 " FUCKING... TOO TIGHT! " Is that Sugawara shouting? He never does, Bokuto knows because she and he talk about this kind of things, and he knows that they always do silently or with love sentences; Momma never swears.

 " NO SHIT SHERLOCK ". Oikawa's voice is a strangled moan; it's difficult to know if it's out of pleasure or pain. Bokuto thinks it's a mixture of both ". I'M-I'M NOT GOING TO LAST IF YOU ARE THAT... _OhFUCK_ " His voice trembles, and from his angle, he sees how Oikawa's hands grip her hips and stomach, tightly embracing it. Bokuto, seeing her boobs squeezed so tight because of her own hands and Tooru's embrace, can't help but pinch her buds, which makes Sugawara and the  _charming guy_ shout in pleasure.

 All of her body trembles and shivers.

 Kuroo comes with another scream and he is able to see how his cum drops to the carpet, overflowing in (Y/n)'s mouth. He is also able to see Oikawa getting out of her, cum still in her insides, and Suga's ability to take of the rubber and make a perfect bag out of it.

 " Change ".

 It's like they have talked about it before, but Bokuto can't remember a fucking thing. He just gets in Kuroo's position; the bed head gets into Oikawa's; the charming guy in Sugawara's, and Momma into his. It's a kind of chain, and by the way her body trembles, this must be the second or third round.

 Bokuto's current worry is that this is Oikawa's and Kuroo's turn to take (Y/n), and she may pass out.

* * *

 

  It's the second time Sugawara takes her hand out of her mouth. (Y/n) is biting hard on her own flesh to muffle the screeches.

 " _Ohmy_ " They are short words, panting normally, and with her tongue sticking out. Bokuto loves to see her like that, so he moves his hand on his cock next to her mouth for her to take it whenever she feels like so. The feelings are too extreme on her body ".  _Myfucking. Myfuckingfucking._ "

 Her legs are on Oikawa's shoulders, and he kisses her legs and ankles every once in awhile. (Y/n) always whines when he does so, because he stops ramming into her. Sugawara knows she's having a hard time  _but she fucking enjoys it._

 Kuroo's moans are perfectly audible, and he's also normally a quiet boy _, or that's what Sugawara thought._ Not anymore.

 "  _OHPLEASEPLEASE OIKAWA_ ". She screeches ". _OHPLEASE LET ME CUM. BABY_ PAH-LEASE _. PLEASEOHFUCK._ "

 He laughs.

  _Sadistic motherfucker_ , Sugawara wants to say.

 " WHOAH, CONTROL THAT MOUTH, KOUSHI ". Oh, did he say it out loud? It doesn't feel that bad ". Well, everyone knows so ".

 She cums, Kuroo still rams. Bokuto cums in her chest after she licks his balls and moves her hand up and down his cock.

 Sugawara decides to let himself go rubbing his own thing against her nipples which feel incredibly soft and hard. How could something so small feel so good and be so firm?

* * *

In Kuroo's turn taking her vagina, she squirts and furiously, out of her own mind, scratches Oikawa's hips and thighs with his right and takes Suga's hand with hers, trying to cling to something desperately.

 (Y/n) cries and tightens incredibly around his cock, making Bokuto take it out because it's so narrow it could slide in two his member.

 Sugawara immediately does the same and gives her space because she is breathing too hard and a cock in her mouth wouldn't help too much.

Oikawa gently slaps her. 

" Fucking bitch, look at your mess ". The dark-haired wants to tell Oikawa to get up and give her some space, because he knows how sensitive she always is after squirting. But he does it himself.  _Does Oikawa know how to make (Y/n) squirt?_ " Look how dirty you are right now, how  _fucked up you are._ God, I love you so much. "

Kuroo doesn't know what's gotten into him. Is it the alcohol's what's talking? Or is the real Tooru? He... He has never said that kind of thing to (Y/n). Well, maybe  _he might_ have said it once, when she passed out from a squirt. But she was sleeping.  It didn't count.

 How can this rival say it so casually? So easily? it was a cursed word for him.

 He kisses her, getting on his knees and she returns the action still trembling, and crying. Kuroo slowly gets his pace up again and she is moaning against his mouth once more; fortunately, Sugawara cuts the crap and makes her lick him in a moment. Oikawa gets on his knees and starts licking and pinching her nipples.

 Kuroo cums after.

* * *

 

 " Oikawa please stop ". She begs, sobs; none of the guys know what's up anymore. It must be four o'clock ". I can't, I'mgoingt- ".

She arches her back and runs her hand over her hair, and body; (Y/n) pulls her hair and squeezes both cocks at her sides. After Kuroo's round, it was clear she wouldn't be able to take anally anyone anymore. So they decided to change positions and now (Y/n) is sucking Bokuto's cock, as a way of saying sorry for taking him out before it was time; Sugawara and Kuroo are at the mercy of her hand; Oikawa is furiously fucking her.

 " Tooru, if you make her squirt she will pass out. This might be the eighth or ninth time she cums ". Kuroo warns. He doesn't listen to him at all ". This is not a competition to see who makes her cum the hardest or anything ".

 " Bastard, you are saying it because you would win ". And Oikawa is right.

 He's stressed because he had founded rather easily her sweet spot other times, but now he couldn't. The G-spot can't move, can it? How the fuck did Kuroo make her cum so much, which fucking angle-

 " Just move your hips to the right, but in circles. "

 Tooru's pride tells him to forget about the advice, which actually comes from Bokuto, but he does it either way; she's tired. 

 In moments, she squeezes the cocks at both at their sides with more strength, urging them to cum because she feels she's suddenly close. So that's where (Y/n)'s exact sweet location is. Right.

 It's just matter of seconds; she cums, squirts, and lets it all out. It's embarrassing; she feels horrible, humilliated, wrecked. The sensation should be bliss but-

 " I love you so much " It's a voice, far from her.

 " She is gorgeous " Another voice confirms it.

 " Adorable, pretty, my baby girl ". That's Kuroo.

 Sweet kisses on her forehead, slowly they go to her cheeks, innocently. That's Bokuto.

 At the same time, some more kisses go through their breasts, chest and stomach.

 (Y/n) knows it's Oikawa who kisses her ankles and legs.

 Their lips never go her most sensitive spots, they are gentle, caring, and overall warm. Her skin is still sensitive; a wash of emotions has smashed everything inside. Maybe they broke her a bit more, but who cares? They are her guys, and they would do anything to fix her, to help her,  _to love her._

  " Guys ". She would like to say each name, but there may be possible misunderstandings. As a plus, (Y/n) is at her limits ". I just have to tell you two things ". He lets her breaths out ". I love you, all of you... So much, I'm so grateful to have you here for me. I would be so... Fucked up without you. Thanks... Thank you so much ". There are tears in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away. " And the second and most important... "

(Y/n) makes a brief pause. They all hold their breath expecting the best and the worst at the same time.

**" I'm not going to clean this tomorrow ".**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me sooo long to have it all finished! I will be happy if you liked the finale even if it's just a tiny bit. Thanks for reading until this part and see you in next fics! Next ones are going to be spin-offs with Haikyuu!! characters. I would like to use a different kink for every one of them, but I can't assure anything! So yeah, hope you enjoyed the series, because I had so much fun I don't regret it at all!


End file.
